Desdeñado crepúsculo renegrido
by PasteldeMora
Summary: "La música afable, aquellos ojos atezados, el canturreo de tus alas albugíneas con el viento en tempestad. La conmiseración al ver tu felicidad fúlgida me hizo retroceder; ¿Era posible destruir aquella finura de la belleza misma?" [HimuIzuki]


Crepúsculos ignotos donde el sonido era agudizado por las paredes con oquedad, era el viento quien me temía y hacía música para espantarme al ver mi poder. ¿Qué poder, no puede obtener el ser humano sobre cualquier cosa? Para destruir, fuimos hechos. Para transformar el destellante amor en algo irrisorio y deficiente, para transformar la belleza en algo impúdico, para crear lo defectuoso, y mejorarlo a nuestro gustos. El ser humano, un ser imperfecto qué nunca encontrará la perfección. ¿Qué podrían perder, cuando todo lo que perdían era el esplendor que nunca volverá?

Todo infante era un ser esplendoroso, destellante de inocencia, donde sus manos no estaban cubiertas de linfa rubí, sus almas albares y sus ojos libres de estoicismo. Ellos eran ángeles arrastrados a un infierno mismo donde las voces agónicas les extirpaban las alas con furor en palabras. Crecían con sonrisas farisaicos, podridos más que la mayoría de los demonios reales.

Así se clasificaba a sí mismo, ser deplorable cubierto por una manta de sonrisas hipócritas. Destruyendo especie que veía, denigrando mujer inocente que existía. Siempre se preguntó si el realmente fue llamado un ángel de pequeño, una incertidumbre que lo consumía al recordar. Su madre nunca existió, o en mejor contexto, lo abandonó cuando ni siquiera habría obtenido 1 año, y con eso, acertadamente tampoco obtuvo información sobre un padre vivo o fallecido. En su penumbra de soledad, nunca consiguió un amigo en común, en ningún tipo de aspecto. Se calificaba tímido -o hasta idiota- por no enfrentarse a quienes lo humillaban, existían más individuos como él, ciertas semejanzas entre ellos, cosquilleo de desosiego, pero al verse ellos mismo, como un espejo de vida, nunca se comunicaron entre sí, lo más probable, canguelo. La vida pasó, días que solo pasaban, no proseguían, no se desarrollaban, solo transitaban con declive.

Sonrisas casuales, risitas fortuitas y miradas acogedoras, no se preguntó sí su niñez fue dañina, no era necesario, dejaron una marca en sí, todo pequeño necesita apoyo moral sobre su vida, una meta implorada por estos y un sentimiento acogedor sobre su cuerpo, pero las personas ajenas a este, le dieron un porciento de lo que nunca obtuvo. No culpo a sus procreadores de haberlo abandonado sin huella alguna para seguir, había un millón de alternativas de la causa de esto, optó por no pensar en ninguna, y dejarla, por supuesto, en un pasado que no volvería.

Sus amigos se fueron, de la infancia hasta su adolescencia, las personas en sus alrededores fueron dejándolo a su suerte como así predecía el camino lacerante de la subsistencia humana.

En su vigor vital, miró cada detalle sanguinario en espectáculo. Los humanos, eran crueles hasta con su misma especie. Devorándolos en sufrimiento para satisfacer su placer singular, algunos, hasta disfrutando la agonía ajena. ¿El, era de esa especie? Clasificándolos como animales cafre.

Se volvió, inútilmente a cuclillas igual que ellos, grima de bonanza.

El sol floreció, apareciendo por el este del bosque. Cubrió sus ojos cuando esta le llegó a sus ojos atezados, irritándolos un poco con la iluminación vigorosa. Se destapó un poco, aún tenía sueño, las noches no eran beneficiosas para el descanso, plegadas de pesadillas incórdiales que hacían remarcar las ojeras renegridas bajo sus ojos. Su cuerpo se encontraba fatigado, por cual en un pequeño esfuerzo para ir hacía su cocina, tomó un café cargado y con esto, deducía que bastaba para proseguir con el día.

Mantuvo una larga ducha, refrescando su cuerpo en agua helada para despertar perfectamente. Su vestimenta consistía de un simple conjunto de buzo negro, arregló su cabello y colocó lo qué necesitaba en su macuto para salir.

Como en todas las madrugadas, visitó el bosque cerca de su hogar. Se encontraba afuera de la ciudad, en un lugar rustico muy poco visitado por una fama recayente, las palabras rodeaban cada árbol de aquel lugar, un misterio impertinente.

"Las veladas de un violín con el viento se unen provocando una brisa somnífera, una luz danzante que florecía todo a su camino, como un arcoíris fluorescente que le daba vida a lo qué moría en manos de otros"

A pesar de nunca haberlo visto, su misión era cazar aquel ser vivo qué, a pesar que favorecía con vastedad el sitio, también causaba pánico entre quienes vivían por el lugar, lo desconocido siempre asusta al ser humano.

Pisó cual musgo y raíz se oponía en su caminata, habían pasado ya 3 meses desde qué había empezado ésta investigación, elaboró un contrato lucrativo para realizar esta misión. Los presidentes de cada punto ciudadano cercano le pagaban una importante suma con tal de eliminar este ser, podía comer lo que quisiera en la cabaña en qué habitaba, aunque la mayoría de veces solo tomaba café en las mañanas y una simple manutención en la noche. Tenía lo necesario para cohabitar con la naturaleza, entre ellos objetos corto punzantes, y para beneficiar la casa, un arma de fuego simple. No creía que tal ser sería una bestia, y menos peligrosa. Lo qué hace algo bello, es más que majestuoso.

Pero en este mundo, reinaba el dinero. Era lo primordial, por cual, si lo contabas con ello, no tendrías una afable vida. Y no es como sí el tuviera una vida afectuosa sentimentalmente.

El día pasó, acaricio los fructuosos troncos desmesurados, respiro el aire limpio de contaminación. Fortunoso de un lugar así, lastima qué, pronto sería destruido por las manos sádicas de color bermellón como todo lo perfecto que habitaba en el mundo. Dejando sus cosas sostenidas sobre una rama firme, buscó un rio cercano para refrescarse aunque el sol ya se había descendido hace unas horas, había un cosquilleo en su estómago de incomodidad, nunca había ascendido tanto hacía la montaña en que se ubicaba, y aunque tenía un mapa en sus manos, se sentía ciertamente perdido en esta ocasión, como si algo en algún sitio de aquel lugar lo mirara secretamente.

Encontrándose con el dicho rio, de este se refresco arrojándose el agua relente sobre el rostro acalorado. Miró su alrededor, nuevamente ese cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago, incomodándolo por primicia. He ignorado el sentido, continuo helando su rostro, con este se relajó bastante, tenía un peso de culpabilidad sobre su pecho que lo consumía lentamente, pero al no saber cómo solucionarlo lo desentendía para seguir prosiguiendo cada día. Finalizo con su deber, se enderezo limpiando sus pantalones, camino nuevamente hasta donde creyó dejar sus pertenencias, pero al no verlas se inquietó. Se tranquilizó pensando, qué las había dejado en otra rama de un diferente árbol. Pero por enésima vez, no lo vio. Se intranquilizó, el mapa se encontraba dentro de esa mochila negra, todo lo importante se encontraba dentro de esa talega.

Quiso memorizar el camino que anteriormente había tomado para llegar, su mente se encontraba distorsionada por la preocupación y alteración que tenía al preguntarse quién o como se habría desaparecido algo como eso, entre ellas, la posibilidad más cercana era un animal bestial hambriento en busca de comida.

Camino con cuidado por donde deducía que era el camino correcto, estaba anocheciendo y la vista sobre el lugar ya era penumbroso y no era capaz de proseguir perfectamente, una corriente de temor contenía su cuerpo con oscilación.

Todo dio una centella de fallo cuando escuchó el aullido de los lobos. Estaban cerca, próximo a devorarlo si no hallaba el camino a su cabaña, corrió sin qué preocuparse, su cabello tapaba estorbosamente su ojo izquierdo y logrando que tropezara inevitablemente por la poca vista, cuando por casualidad notó que uno lo seguía adyacente para atacarlo. No pudo salvarse de este, cayó férreo al suelo quejándose de dolor, un punzante y lacerante atacó su pierna al ser mordida ferozmente por el animal enfurecido de hambre y cólera. Lo pateo alterado de pánico de su próxima muerte, pero el animal exasperado trató de atacarlo por segunda vez pero lo evitó pateando el hocico de este y liberándose hasta cierto punto. Se paró sobre su pierna inquina, sosteniendo la otra con suplicio, sentenció su muerte cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de una jauría de lobos pardos.

Suspiró cansado, en sus ojos se detonaban lasitud, no quería seguir escapando. Después de todo, si moría, nadie lloraría su fallecimiento, ni extrañaría su presencia. Sostuvo la llave de su cuello, su mejor amigo, quien ya estaba en los cielos respirando prosperidad por su propia decisión, volvería a verlo, fue la única luz que encontró en su desesperación. Cerró los ojos esperando su muerte dolorosa.

Pero lo gruñidos habían desaparecido con las respiraciones fogosas acompañadas, abrió los ojos curioso de esto, y pudo admirar el ángel frente suyo.

Unas alas albugíneas, fulgurantes de preciosidad fortuna, no estaban trazadas, no era una pintura, se encontraba parado gélido de la presencia destellante del otro.

Su consciencia fallo, cayendo desmayado al suelo lleno de hojas picatoste del otoño en la noche frívola del bosque. Y aunque, el golpe nunca llego, sobre todo, el dolor fatigoso tampoco.

La mañana llegó, sus ojos se abrieron letargos de sueño, se levantó alterado recordando lo sucedido ayer, movió libremente sus piernas, no había ningún signo de dolor ni delirio. Levantó la prenda de su pantalón para observar la herida de esta, pero no hayo nada, una herida inexistente. En su costado se encontraba su macuto, se extrañó, nuevamente, pensando si lo sucedido ayer solo fue un sueño profundo y que nunca había perdido sus pertenencias.

-Eliminé los objetos malos, no debían estar ahí, son innecesarios. –Una voz se presenció, dio un salto cuando le hoyó, pero nuevamente, quedó paralizado al verlo.

-¿E-Eh? –No entendió a que se refería, no entendía específicamente, de donde había aparecido est sujeto.

-Los objetos malos…-Con su mano formó la figura de una pistola con su dedos índice y pulgar, sus alas níveas se estiraron emotivas, su rostro monótono pero iluminando por unos ojos oliváceos.

-Oh…-No supo que responder específicamente, ¿Era un ángel enfrente suyo? El estereotipo físico de un ángel, eran tener una alas enormes más blancas que la nieve misma, una escultura hermosa, si fuera un sueño, no quisiera despertar nunca más.

-Y también curé tu salud interna y tu pierna, asustaste a esos lobos, no debiste, te atacaron. –Lo reprocho explicando lo obvio, proseguía hablando para explicarle sus acciones, aunque notando que el otro aún lo miraba confuso.

-Por eso…-Entendió el no tener su herida, pero, había algo que lo curioseaba.- ¿Qué eres?

-¿Hmn? ¿Yo?

–Himuro asintió.

-Soy un águila blanca.

-¿Qué?

-Un águila blanca…

\- Imposible. –No razonaba, un águila blanca, extintos. Además, era una persona enfrente suyo, no un animal.

El contrario no respondió, solo lo miró encorvando hacía un lado levemente su cuello al no entender al contrario. No se dio cuenta, hasta que miro atentamente, que el individuo con alas que estaba enfrente suyo, solo sostenía una ala completa, por mientras la otra, solo se encontraba hasta la mitad.

-Me dispararon los hombres malos, desde ahora, no he podido volar desde hace mucho. –Explico al ver los ojos atezados atentos a sus extensiones en su espalda.-

-¿Hombres malos? –Preguntó, sin lograr entender su forma de expresar.

-Los hombres con los objetos que tú tenías. –Esclareció. Himuro sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho.

-¿Cómo es que pudieron hacerte algo así? –Preocupado por el ser frente suyo, se acercó tratando tocar el sitio afectado.

-No, por favor. –Se alejó, con una expresión de cólera.

-No te haré daño. –"No más de lo que hicieron esos bastardos". Observó el rostro dudoso de sus palabras, pero cuando sus miradas conectaron, asintió sin más que decir.

Este último, tomo la mano del contrario, tomando esto como un permiso para hacerlo. Himuro figuro nuevamente el camino, tomo su mochila sin antes sacar el mapa y ahora, con la luz natural del día, prosiguió a caminar por el bosque hasta conseguir el camino correcto y más rápido a su cabaña, sin importar que clase especie -con alas- llevaba ahí. Llegando allí, dejo al chico en medio de la sala, extrañado del lugar que se encontraba, para dirigirse en busco del botiquín.

Tomo unas 3 horas en desinfectar la estructura desconocida del chico, era como una simple ala de un águila pero en una grandeza esplendorosa, la vendó y con esto, se sintió satisfecho de su cometido.

El chico sonreía desconocido del lugar, situación y sujeto con quien se encontraba.

-Gracias, no duele como antes. –Agradeció inocente el chico más bajo.

-No agradezcas…-Avergonzado sonrió para el contrario, le traía cierta calma tenerlo en ese lugar tan desolado. Aún sin importar cuanta extrañeza le traía esa par de alas.

-Debo irme, o los hombres malos vendrán a buscarme. –Se paró con calma dirigiéndose a la puerta para cumplir con sus palabras. Este, no se paró al escuchar tan absurdas palabras.

-Cuídate…-No pudo decir más, no lo detendría, no era de su conveniencia. Pero, otra punzada de dolor dominó su pecho. Aquel ser extraño, sea lo que sea, no quería que fuera lastimado.

Había llegado otra carta del presidente a su cabaña al siguiente día, recordándole el tiempo límite de liquidar la especia que debía. Su vida monótona en la cabaña, y el inexplicable encuentro con aquel chico con alas le había hecho olvidar que debía matar a un animal inocentes por dinero –Sonaba tan cruel, que su pecho palpitaba con aquello-, no le importó, y nuevamente, tomó otro día para descansar, quería volver a ese chico.

Habrían pasado semanas donde, ellos sin la necesidad de encontrarse, se veían con vivida predilección de amor mutua, donde, compartir simples palabras sin importancia era una satisfacción. Sin reconocerse, sin el desasosiego que ignoraba en su pecho.

Así pasaron, ciertos días.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pavor, una pesadilla culmino su mente, era de noche pero una luz escarlata iluminaba su ventana, el sudor se esparcía por su cuerpo, su mirada borrosa no pudo identificar la proveniencia del color, el olor era extraño pero invadía la cabaña, aun mareado por la narcosis de la somnolencia se paró para dirigirse rápidamente a la ventana alterado de analizar lo que sucedía afuera.

Era un incendio. Un maldito incendio forestal.

Ya despierto por lo que estaba sucediendo, corrió por sus cosas, debía huir de ahí ahora mismo o terminaría calcinado vivo. Abrió la puerta de un patada al verla incendiada, el humo no le permitía respirar bien. La reminiscencia del ángel llegó a su cabeza, no quería dejarlo ahí, debía hallarlo. No perdía nada con intentarlo, hasta ahora, era lo único que dominaba su cabeza antes de la opción de vivir.

Con desespero gritó, no sabría su nombre, solo qué se llamó a sí mismo un Águila blanca. Los arboles empezaban a caer al ser consumidos de la parte inferior, impidiéndole el paso y cerrando su escape, sin ya tener aliento miró a su alrededor, y a pesar que el fuego provocaba una gran ventisca de sonido, escuchó las risas sanguinarias de quienes lo habrían provocado. Ignoró aquello, ahora, con el poco aliento que quedaban en su pecho tenía que hallar al chico.

Y su pecho se aceleró, cuando por fin, pudo ver una pequeña vista de aquellas alas destellantes, corrió desesperado hasta él, con las pocas energías que le quedaban en su cuerpo, arrastrando sus pies una tras otro inútilmente, tropezando y su garganta destrozada de suspiros buscando oxigeno que no hallaba.

Por un momento, notó sus manos llenas de sangre, sosteniendo cual animal había fallecido en sus garras humanas. Sin poder evitar, detuvo su paso, las lágrimas bajaban de forma abundante por sus mejillas, su pecho dolía como una migraña interminable, miró a su lado derecho, allí se encontraba su mejor amigo, su hermano. "Taiga…" susurró. Él se había suicidado, sin haberle dejado ningún tipo de carta, ningún aviso, ningún grito de ayuda que él habría podido darle. Sollozó. El fuego por un momento se hizo inasible, invisible a su vista. El ángel se encontraba en frente suyo, sin alas y con una sonrisa de su rostro. Un "Gracias… "oyó. Sus lágrimas no se detenían, no entendía nada, todos sus miedos lo estaban atacando ferozmente, acabando con su cordura, destruyendo su pecho. El canturreo del violín, la velada que nunca olvidaría.

-"Izuki…"-Recordé.

"Perdóname, por favor."-Repetías sin parar, la culpa te consumía, el haberlo dejado ir, el haberlo lastimado hasta una perdición, como lo hacías con los animales, matando seres cándidos.

"¡Perdóname!" Gritaste. "¡Lo lamento tanto, izuki, amor!" suplicaste.

El fuego siguió consumiendo todo a su paso, y a la vez, el ser que nació destruido y moría deshecho.

Así era la vida para algunos. Así lo sentenció para él.


End file.
